


Brush With Death

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: “There were...regrettably, unforeseen casualties.”A short sentence, one capable of making Ferdinand’s blood immediately run cold.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Brush With Death

“We’ve gotten word back from our scouts,” 

Ferdinand finds himself struggling to focus on Edelgard’s words despite knowing they could easily hold the answers to his anxiety. 

He wasn’t always so useless when Hubert was away, when he was on the battlefield without him, but he’s heard the stories. 

Ferdinand has heard first hand just how monstrous the King of Faerghus has become thanks to the war. 

  
The thought of their friends, their comrades, and Hubert himself possibly clashing swords with the demented beast and Ferdinand not being there to help makes his anxiety skyrocket. 

But he has faith in all of them.

In Hubert, Petra, and the others. 

“There were...regrettably, unforeseen casualties.”

A short sentence, one capable of making Ferdinand’s blood immediately run cold. 

Who? 

That’s the question on everyone’s lips, but it’s clear Edelgard doesn’t have the answers yet. She wouldn’t just let such a statement hang in the air with uncertainty otherwise. 

It was terrifying to think of the very real possibility that any of their closest friends who had gone could now be dead. 

“The rest of the soldiers have retreated, taking what they could of the injured and fallen back with them so we can recoup our losses.”

“Of course.” 

When the briefing ends Ferdinand rises, but he isn’t able to leave. A gentle,white gloved hand holding his wrist, confirming the fears he had yet to actually verbalize. 

“Ferdinand,” 

  
  
He’s trying desperately to keep his cool. 

To keep away a preemptive panic, to keep his hands from shaking, and his eyes from tearing up. 

“Stay.” She says gently. 

“I need to talk to you.”

“Of course, Edelgard.” 

The empress waits for the others to leave, every ticking second adding more and more ice to the pool of anxiety pooling in Ferdinand’s belly. 

But he waits patiently, hands gripping the table so tightly his knuckles turn white.

“It’s about Hubert, isn’t it?” He finally asks after Edelgard managed to usher the half asleep Linhardt out.

“He’s not dead.”

It's a relief, but only slightly. 

He knows a ‘but’ is coming, and he’s ready for it. 

  
“But he’s gravely injured.” 

It’s affecting her just as much as it is him, and Ferdinand nods lowly, reaching out to place a comforting hand atop Edelgard’s own as a show of support. 

“I see.” 

They stay like that for a while, nothing but silence keeping them company with their thoughts. 

It’s Edelgard who leaves first, saying a soft goodbye that Ferdinand is barely able to even pick up on, as he stares blankly at the table in front of him. 

Hubert is stubborn. 

He knows this. 

Knows that he wouldn’t be willing to die at the hands of just anyone, especially not Dimitri of all people. 

The thought should be comforting. 

Should be some form of confirmation that nothing is going to happen. 

That Hubert will return, although injured, and eventually recover again. 

But what then? 

Every day is another fight, another march into enemy territory. 

They all know the risks, what they were possibly giving up to back Edelgard and the Professor.

Ferdinand was giving his all for this war, for this cause that he thought to be right, and he felt bad for hesitating. 

That the thought of death made him hesitate. 

Lives would be lost, that’s just how war goes. 

But what good is a war, if the peace you’re fighting for can’t be shared with those you love?


End file.
